


November Air

by moonwillow27458



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Jess take a walk in the park, Jess appreciates the beauty of autumn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	November Air

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [ Multishippingrocks' ](http://multishippingrocks.tumblr.com) Femslash Friday Challenge. This weeks challenge was "Fallen Leaves"  
> This was totally cute, I really enjoyed writing it

Charlie warmed her fingers on the coffee cup in her hands. The November air was chilly, but the pumpkin spice latte she was drinking and the beautiful girl next to her kept her warm. Downing the rest of her coffee, Charlie dumped the cardboard cup in the trash and entwined her fingers in Jessica's. The warmth from Jess' palm made Charlie's heart flutter.

Jess started to swing her arm back and forth as they carried on walking through the park. In her other hand, Jess held a mocha frappé. Charlie thought Jess was mad for drinking frozen coffee in the middle of autumn. Still, Charlie couldn't help but love her for her quirks. 

On either side of the path, the trees were turning colours and leaves were falling to the ground. Despite how cold it was, it wasn't raining. As they walked along, Jess kicked up leaves with each step. Brilliant reds, warm oranges, and bright golds fell on their shoulders as Jess carried on kicking the leaves everywhere. Charlie turned to Jess with a raised eyebrows, to which Jess responded with a mischievous grin.

"C'mon Charlie!" She flashed a smile, biting her lip before running off. There hands were linked together, so Charlie had no choice but to follow her girlfriend off the track. 

"Where are we going?" Charlie questioned, letting Jess drag her anywhere. 

"It'll be fun!" Jess laughed, leaping up in the air and landing in a pile of leaves. Charlie fell with her, landing on her ass in the crunchy leaves. Giggling, Jess rolled around for a while, then got up again and jumped into another leaf pile.

Charlie sat on the dewy grass, watching as Jess hopped on leaves and weaved through trees. Jess danced in glee every time she stood on a crunchy leaf, giggling in the fading sunlight. No matter how much Charlie loved her, Jess did have her quirks. A small smile adorning her face, Charlie pushed herself up and stumbled over to where Jess was lying on the ground. 

Jess didn't say anything when Charlie laid down beside her, just grabbed her hand and linked their fingers together. The sky was slowly turning a lilac colour, light enough that they could still see leaves drift to the ground with each gentle breeze. When a scarlet leaf fell into Jess' tangled hair, Charlie leant over to pick it out. As Charlie knelt over Jess, she pressed a kiss on Jess' pink nose. A deep blush appeared on her face, a contrast against her light hair. 

"I told you it'd be fun," Jess sighed, breath appearing in front of her mouth. "Always gotta jump in those leaves."

"You're such a nerd," Charlie laughed cuddling close into Jess' side. The November air was chilly, but with Jess by her side, Charlie couldn't be anything but warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!  
> Please leave comments or kudos if you did  
> If you want a prompt filling out, hit me up at [ my tumblr ](http://moonwillow27458.tumblr.com/ask)  
> Unbeat'd, I was just really excited to post it!


End file.
